I Hate Water
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Based on a line said by Prosper in the book. Riccio accidentally pushes Prosper into the canal, now he wont talk to anyone. Scipio just wants to help. ScipProp ScipioProsper DU Even Prosper had a weakness he couldn’t hide.
1. Prolog

The chilly winter wind whipped through Venice like a dragon beating its wings down on its buildings. Scipio walked up to 'The Thief Lord', the new name of Barbarossa's shop. Scipio owned it now and no one could complain because he had the deeds. His last performance as the thief lord was to steal money from his own family. He set it up in a bank account under a new name. His father could never find him now.

Scipio's age was now a blessing. Victor used him to find information that only a child could find out. Or... someone younger than an adult. Scipio was 18 this year. He was glad he hadn't ridden the merry-go-round. Despite all his hoping at the wonders it would bring, Scipio had chickened out. His childishness had won out and he'd opted out at the last minute. The look in Prosper's eyes when he thought Scipio would be riding it even when Prosper himself wouldn't, ... It hit something in Scipio and he just couldn't go through with it.

Barbarossa, however, was not so smart and so he now lived in a boarding school, as happy as a clam. How one could be happy while living with those awful people was a mystery. Scipio bought the shop for a very cheap price and now owned everything within it's walls. He'd sold the junk off quickly and now Scipio's store was known for it's fine clothing and hand crafted objects.

Most of his items were used clothes from Ida and a growing number of patrons. Scipio gave most of them away to poor children. The hand crafted objects were usually things made by Hornet, who had become quite the craftswoman in the last 3 years. Sometimes, you could hardly tell her items weren't real gold, silver, or ruby. Scipio never asked where she got her materials.

Then there was Mosca, who was saving up money to sail around the world. He was already closer to finding his dad than he'd been in years. The police were helping him now. Riccio was on a tight leash by Ida, even though he didn't live with her. She'd pretended to be his mother in order to get him in to a dentist, but after that Riccio and Mosca moved away to a new hideout. Ida was keeping tabs on them because Riccio was known to pickpocket.

Scipio hadn't seen much of them. Everyone seemed so busy. Except Prosper... Prosper found time for everyone. He brought the news about Mosca's search and Riccio's attempted crimes that even Ida didn't know. Prosper helped Mosca paint his boat, Hornet make Scipio's products and Hornet's medicines, helped Riccio clean up their hideout and try to stop stealing. Prosper helped Bo with his homework, even when he had too much of it on his own.

He helped Victor with his turtles. Propser was becoming the perfect husband by helping Ida clean and cook. Half the time, you couldn't tell if Ida was cooking the food you were eating or Prosper. Despite everything Prosper needed to do for himself, he helped everyone else out first. Scipio tried to deny his help but Prosper even wiggled his way into helping Scipio sell products and keep record of all the money earned. He ran the whole store when Scipio was sick.

Scipio couldn't remember how many times he'd walk through Ida's halls and find Prosper still doing homework or finishing a book. More than a few times, Scipio found Prosper asleep on his books and not quite finished with his work. Scipio was now a pro at forging Prosper's handwriting to the point that not even Prosper could tell his last four problems were done by someone else.

Scipio felt bad that he seemed to be drifting away from some of his friends and yet Prosper found time to do... everything.

When Scipio entered the shop that morning, Prosper was sleeping, head on the counter. Scipio smiled and shook him lightly.

"Prop, wake up." he laughed lightly. Prosper groaned but sat up, wiping his mouth of any possible drool. There was none. "I swear... I don't know who's the thief lord. Me or you. How did you get in? I locked the door this time and I took the spare key home with me."

Prosper stretched and smiled at the same time.

"It's a secret." he replied when he was done stretching. He yawned and tried to lay his head back down but Scipio caught it with his hand.

"Nuh-huh. Time for you to get up. It may be the weekend for you, but you're in my shop now. Time to work." Scipio didn't let Prosper know how much he disliked watching him strain himself to help everyone. Personally, he'd let Prosper sleep all day... but he had to act like he wasn't worried.

Prosper nodded. He had to work, or get out of Scipio's way so he could work. Scipio watched Prosper gather himself and run his fingers through his constantly messy, curly brown hair. Scipio could watch him for hours... setting up the shop and cleaning the shelves. Prosper was amazing.

Scipio had decided Prosper was the bravest... strongest person he knew. Even when he was petrified, lost in Venice, Prosper didn't show his weaknesses. When he was afraid of getting shot, Prosper admitted it and continued on regardless, gaining bravery as he went. Prosper never seemed too afraid of doing something. He could do anything. Perhaps the only thing he feared and showed fear about was losing his brother again.

Prosper sniffled a little and Scipio raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming down with a cold, Prop?" he asked.

"Nah. Just thought I was gonna sneeze," Prosper replied, not making eye contact and wiping his mouth in that way he always did when he was nervous about something. Scipio wanted to know what was up but he didn't want to force Prosper into telling him either.

– – – – – –

Onee-chan 1: I hope you enjoyed the prolog. The next chapter jumps so be prepared. This was just to set up where we were, now the real story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prosper stood by the canal, looking into it's murky waters wearily. He hated water... at least... water you could swim in. He liked showers, rain was nice, but the canals... He would be fine as long as no one suggested swimming. Not that anyone would go swimming right now. The water was probably nearly frozen.

The air was frozen too. No one in sight was dressed in anything less than two jackets, thick pants, thick wool socks, comfy shoes, and puffy gloves. The scarf was optional. Actually, the only person not wearing all of that was Prosper. He wasn't wearing gloves and he only had one jacket. Scipio had given it to him when the weather had started to become chilly. He'd given one to everyone but Prosper's was somehow... warmer, or comfier, or something...

"So Prosper, why'd you invite me out here? I could be doing business right now if it weren't for you. Go on, spit it out," Riccio ordered, pacing slightly.

Prosper leaned on the statue by the river and turned away from the waters. He glanced up at the shop and spotted Scipio inside, giving a child a coat. Scipio glanced up and waved at him but Prosper didn't wave back. He sniffled and rubbed his nose a bit before focusing his attention on Riccio.

"Riccio... You're my best friend so-...," he began.

"Really? I thought that'd be Scipio. Are you sure?" Riccio asked, munching on some bread he'd just bought.

"Scipio's... something more. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Riccio." Prosper took a deep breath, prepared to try and explain himself. "Riccio, you're my best friend, so I thought you should know... I think I'm in love with Scipio."

Riccio looked stunned at first. He didn't say anything and Prosper was worried he'd be rejected because of such feelings. Then Riccio smiled.

"Yeah right. Nice try, Prosper. You almost had me," Riccio laughed, lightly hitting Prosper in the shoulder.

"I'm not kidding, Riccio." Prosper paused and then sighed in frustration. "I'm really trying here. I'm serious."

"No you're not, Prosper. You've never seen him like that before. He's your best friend, for goodness sake." Riccio narrowed his eyes like he couldn't understand this conversation.

"Riccio! I'm not making it up. I like him... a lot! I'm trying to be honest with you cause I need someone to talk to. Someone to help me," Prosper was giving Riccio a look to try and beg him to understand but Riccio shook his head.

"Stop jokin around, Prosper!" he raised his voice, trying to block out what he'd heard, and pushed Prosper roughly.

Prosper's eyes widened. His hand slipped off the statue beside him. He could feel himself losing his sense of balance. Then Prosper slipped off the edge of the canal and straight down into it's murky depths. They were deeper than they appeared. Riccio looked over the edge, worried for Prosper but expecting to see his head pop up at the surface, yelling at him for doing that. The water must be freezing, after all.

But Prosper did not resurface. All that was there to even say Prosper was in there were the bubbles leaking from Prosper's lips. With a worried gasp, Riccio ran screaming into The Thief Lord's shop.

Prosper was lost to the canal, lost to the frozen winter waters. The only one Riccio could think to go for was Scipio. Maybe... Maybe Prosper was being serious after all. Whenever Prosper needed help, everyone went for Scipio and whenever Scipio needed help, everyone went to get Prosper. Maybe Prosper was telling the truth. And Riccio just killed him!

* * *

Onee-chan 1: Yes the chapters are short... It's kinda the reason why this oringinally planned three chapter story turned out to be six. I could have put the chapters together but eh, they're short. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Scipio!" Riccio screamed as he ran into The Thief Lord item shop. He slipped right up to the counter and ran into it. He fell over just as the child Prosper had seen earlier was leaving the store.

"Heh. Calm down, Riccio. What's the matter? Did Prop go home?" he asked, glancing out the window and no longer seeing him.

"That's... Prop-! He's in the canal! He's not coming up! I can't swim, Scipio! You gotta help him!" Riccio stood up, pulling on Scipio's arm. But Scipio didn't need to be told twice. He was out of the shop faster than Riccio could drag him.

Scipio ran to where he'd seen Prosper earlier and instantly spotted the bubbles and a glint of the jacket Prosper has been wearing, the one Scipio had given him. Scipio pulled off his own jacket and shoes before diving into the canal.

Riccio stood by the discarded clothes, fretting over the incident. This was all his fault!

Under the water, Scipio could have cursed. It was colder than hell in the water. It was like little needles all over his skin... Like a shower that was too cold... and Prosper was at the bottom of it. Scipio reached around and grabbed Prosper's arm.

The contact seemed to wake Prosper from whatever frozen state he was in. His fingers panicked and tried to grip Scipio's arms or chest or whatever they could get at. He was freaking out. Scipio tried to heave him to the surface but he was too heavy.

The jacket. It was soaking up all the water and weighing him down. Scipio reached around Prosper as best he could and pulled the jacket off the other teen. It sank to the bottom in a heavy heap. Scipio wrapped his arms around Prosper's lithe form and easily lifted him to the surface.

Now that Prosper was really visible, Scipio saw how frightened he was. He was clinging to Scipio at the same time he was trying to scramble for the edge of the canal. Riccio reached out and helped him out before offering his services to Scipio.

Riccio tried to apologize to Prosper but the realization that he was safe hadn't yet hit Prosper and he jumped away from them both. He was soaking wet, frozen, and shaking. With one last fearful look at the deep canal, Prosper pushed through a passing crowd of tourists and ran into an alley.

"Prosper!" Scipio yelled after him, waiting for the crowd to pass before he could get to him. Riccio wrung his hands out. He'd never seen Prosper like this either. He was just as worried, if not more worried, than Scipio.

"Prop, are you okay?" Scipio asked when they finally caught up with Prosper. He was huddling against a wall where he couldn't see the canal and no one else could see him. His eyes were darting back and forth as though something were in front of him, moving rapidly back and forth.

"Prosper? I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Ricco repeated over and over again. He was crying a bit. What had he done to Prosper?! What was wrong with him?

Scipio knelt by Prosper, putting a hand on his shoulder. Prosper didn't even jump this time. He just kept darting his eyes and taking shaky breaths, sometimes muttering words like 'it's okay' or 'gonna be alright.' He seemed to be talking to himself... comforting himself... comforting... a child.

'Bo...He'll know what to do,' Scipio decided. "Come on, Riccio. We gotta get him back to Ida's. He'll get sick if he stays in those wet clothes."

Together, but mostly just Scipio, they lifted Prosper to his feet and helped him walk back to the house. Prosper didn't speak to them even once the whole journey and only Bo was in the room, helping his older brother out of his wet clothes.

Bo wouldn't say what was wrong with him, because he honestly didn't know either. He wanted to yell and cry and demand to know what happened but that wouldn't help Prosper at all. Right now, Prosper needed dry clothes, a fire, and something warm to drink.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Prosper was sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and wearing only a pair of dry, gray boxers. He stared into the fire, thinking. That's all he'd done for the last two hours. He'd kept quiet, even stopped muttering.

Ida stood in the doorway, surrounded by all the children, including Mosca who was fetched as soon as Prosper got back. She frowned in at the boy in her living room, unmoving except for the random shift in position to keep comfortable or warm up.

"He just needs some rest. He almost froze to death... and almost drowned at the same time. You should all get ready for bed too. I'm sure he'll be fine by morning," she assured them, but wasn't sure at all. If he wasn't fine by morning, she'd be calling a doctor.

"Yes, Ida." some of the children replied, turning and heading for bed. Scipio didn't say anything and leaned on the door frame, watching Prosper. Why? Why wasn't he talking?

Strong, brave Prosper... the frightened look on his face when Scipio got him out of that canal... He'd never seen such a look on Prosper's face. He never thought he see him so scared. So even Prosper had a weakness he couldn't hide.

Hornet passed him by, heading straight for Prosper. He watched her closely as she knelt beside the bundled up boy and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Not too hot, but enough to warm him up. Prosper nodded to her but didn't acknowledge her much more than that. She tried to talk to him, to tell him goodnight, but his only reply or show of having heard her was a small 'hm.'

Scipio felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down. Bo, still the baby at 9 years of age, stood beside him. He smiled his best smile down at Bo.

"Yes?" he asked, kneeling a bit.

"Is Prop gonna be okay? He didn't say anything to me when I asked him what was wrong. What happened to him?" Bo asked, all very quickly. Scipio ruffled Bo's hair.

"He's going to be fine. He just fell in the canal and got a little frostbitten. Nothing a good night's sleep wont fix. Go on. Go get ready for bed. When you wake up tomorrow morning, Prosper will be good as new," Scipio promised, lightly pushing Bo in the right direction.

Bo bought it, as he did for everything Scipio told him. The little one was up the stairs toward the others in no time. Hornet nodded to Scipio as she passed him, looking rejected. Apparently, Prosper hadn't said anything to her. Scipio was kinda glad.

Scipio watched Prosper until he was almost certain he was alone in the action. Even Ida and Victor seemed to have vanished to sleep. Prosper seemed to know Scipio was there and he almost swore Prosper had turned to look at him.. But when he'd blinked, Prosper was just watching the fire.

'Prop... What happened to you under the water?' Scipio asked his own mind. Of course, he got no answer.

"Scip?" a small, whispered voice asked.

"Riccio? What are you doing up?" Scipio asked, turning from the livingroom to see what his friend wanted. Riccio stood on the bottom step of the stairs, frowning.

"It's my fault Prosper fell in the river," Riccio confessed. Scipio raised a curious eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked, leaning on the railing.

"Well... He told me this really big secret and I didn't want to believe it so it sort of escalated, at least... it did in my mind. Prosper was trying really hard to get me to understand but I didn't want to listen and then I shoved him and he just disappeared over the edge and now... now he wont... talk... to anyone...," Riccio sniffled, palming his eyes so he wouldn't cry.

Scipio stood up straight and put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"It's alright, Riccio. He's going to be okay so you don't need to beat yourself up over this," he whispered in return, patting his shoulder until the other stopped sniffling. Curiosity got the better of the thief lord, just as it had so many times before.

"What was the secret, so bad you didn't want to believe it?" he asked, looking off to where the doorway to the livingroom could be seen but not the room itself.

"It's not bad. I thought it was when I heard it, but I can't think it's bad... not if I want to stay friends with both you and Prosper," Riccio muttered.

"Me? What was the secret?" Scipio asked, now even more interested.

"Prosper said... I was his best friend." So far, Scipio saw nothing surprising. "I thought you were his best friend so I corrected him... but he said you were 'something more.' Then he took a deep breath and he said... He said 'I think I'm in love Scipio.'"

Now Scipio was surprised. Prosper said... what?! His head shot back as though expecting Prosper to be standing in the doorway, watching them. The shadow on the wall, however, said Prosper hadn't moved.

"He said... what?" Scipio asked, breathlessly.

"I thought the same thing... but he definitely said it. He said he loved you, Scipio. What are you going to do? If it were me, I'd panic. I mean, when you don't feel the same way, what are you supposed to do?!" Riccio's voice was rising so Scipio covered his mouth.

"Riccio... this is my problem. Go back to bed. I'll be staying down here tonight," Scipio explained before Riccio could ask where the thief lord was going to sleep. Riccio frowned but did as he was told. Scipio looked back to the livingroom and, with a deep breath, stepped up to the doorway again.

"Prosper?" he called softly into the room, being quiet because of the time. At first he thought he'd get no answer, like everyone else. Then, above the deafening silence, he heard a familiar soft voice.

"Hey, Scip."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey, Scip. Come sit by me."

If Scipio were anyone else, he may have believed the voice wasn't real, just a sound he'd imagined. But this was Scipio Massimo, the thief lord. He didn't doubt he'd heard the words and so he slipped across the room in a very 'rich boy' manner before sitting beside Proper and the fire.

They sat in a silence invaded only by the crackling fire and their heavy breathing. Why was he suddenly so nervous that his breathing changed? Prosper didn't know about Scipio's feelings so the thief lord shouldn't be so nervous.

"Ya know... When I was six years old, my mom took me to the beach... I ran out into the water by myself, thinking I was old enough. I even had my water floaters on. Mom had just become pregnant with Bo at the time, although we wouldn't know until the next week.

"Anyway, I got pulled out by the waves and by the time I realized what had happened, I couldn't get back to shore. The tide was coming in and the waves kept getting bigger and bigger. I couldn't fight them so I was thrown around... back and forth between waves. Sometimes, I was stuck underwater for a full minute. I couldn't breathe or see where I was going.

"I was almost dead when my mom finally caught me in her arms and held me above the waves as she rushed me to shore. She managed to get me to be a normal child and not have a striking phobia of water... but when I'm under the water, surrounded by it on all sides... I can't think straight. I just see and feel the waves crashing down on me, suffocating me.

"I thought I was going to die today, but you saved me, didn't you? I'm sorry I didn't thank you. My head was still reeling and all I could hear was my mother telling me I was going to be okay. After it happened, that's all I remember. I remember her voice trying to comfort me and save me...," Prosper finally stopped, sighing and looking into the fire.

Scipio didn't say anything at first. Prosper had said... a LOT. Shaking it off and not wanting to miss out on learning about Prosper, he nodded.

"It's okay. You were really freaked. I understand. It's okay," Scipio replied, shrugging.

"I still feel bad about it. I lost your jacket too." Prosper sighed and set his empty hot chocolate cup beside him.

"I'll buy you a new one. Now you need some sleep. Lay down," Scipio ordered, grabbing the cup before Prosper went to lay on it.

"Are you going to sleep down here with me?" he asked. He'd love it if Scipio stayed downstairs with him. He'd never admit it but he was afraid of being alone in the dark. Together was fine, it was the alone part that killed him. Especially after falling in the canal. Prosper didn't want to be by himself.

No one else stayed beside him long enough for him to get up the nerve to speak to them or for him to get used to their presence.

"No where else to sleep, now is there?" Scipio asked. There was plenty of room and they both knew it but neither said anything. They would just go with it, believe it, and use it to their advantages.

"I'll be okay tomorrow. Sorry for worrying everyone," Prosper bit his lip and adverted his eyes. Scipio was closer to him than he'd thought. Almost too close.

"It's alright. Just wake up tomorrow able to smile and be the helpful dope you always are and we'll all be fine," Scipio ruffled Prosper's hair, wanting to calmly run his hands through the other's hair. He resisted the urge and pulled his hand back so Prosper could rest.

Prosper laid down and closed his eyes, the body movement causing the top of the cover to fall and show off the bare chest he had every night he'd been in Venice. As soon as Prosper's head hit the make-shift pillow and his eyes were closed, Scipio leaned over him and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, everyone was woken up by someone running through the halls yelling loudly.

"Get up! Get up!" they yelled, as though something terrible had happened. That, or something fantastic.

In ten minutes, Ida, Victor, Mosca, Riccio, Hornet, and even Bo were up and rushing for the kitchen. They could hear the tea kettle whistling loudly and something sizzling. When they rounded the corner, all in their pajamas, Scipio had lifted the kettle away from the heat and poured some into the cups sitting beside it on the counter.

"Scipio! What was all that yelling for?!" Ida asked, panting. Scipio turned to her and smiled, handing her a cup of tea.

"Yelling? I wasn't yelling. I've been down here making breakfast all morning," Scipio replied, shrugging. Ida held her cup weakly.

"Then… Who was yelling?" Hornet asked, looking to Prosper.

"I was," Prosper announced, putting some bacon on his plate. He set it on the table and that's when everyone else noticed the table was set for all of them too eat, food and all.

"For heaven's sake, Prosper! Why did you need to give us heart attacks?!" Victor asked, holding his chest.

"Well, duh." Prosper smiled. "Your food was going to get cold."

Everyone went silent and Scipio just smiled at Prosper. Prosper was right. He'd done what Scipio asked. He woke up this morning just after Scipio had and decided to help everyone out by making a big family dinner. He even ran through the halls with a big grin, waking everyone up. Prosper was a good runner. He'd even got back in time to save the bacon.

"Prosper… You're talking," someone muttered into the silence. The other's eyes widened and in a rush, Prosper was engulfed in hugs.

Prosper ended up in a dog pile on the ground by everyone except Victor, who had escaped just in time.

"Okay. Come on, guys. Breakfast is getting cold," Scipio announced loudly so everyone could hear him. They all laughed as they got off him and headed for their seats.

Scipio offered a hand to Prosper on the floor and smiled. Prosper slipped his hand perfectly into Scipio's and pulled himself up. He gave Scipio a special smile before taking his own seat. Only Riccio seemed to notice and he looked straight down into his bacon and eggs to avoid looking at Prosper.

Scipio nodded and got out the milk and drinks for the others. Once everyone else was eating, Scipio took his seat by Prosper.

"You didn't have to do that, Scip. I could've done it," Prosper said.

"I know. But you just got better. I wanted to do it," Scipio replied with a smile. Ida pat Scipio on the arm, catching his attention. He turned to her and saw a smile plastered on her face. He smiled back, knowing what she meant. She was saying 'thank you.'

– – – – – –

Prosper, to everyone else, had regained all of his former vigor. As Ida had promised, Prosper was himself after a good night's rest. To Scipio, Prosper still needed something. He still seemed depressed to the once ago thief lord.

So when Ida went out to take pictures and Victor went to the office, Scipio just watched. When Mosca left to go to his job on the fishing barge and Hornet went to watch the shop, Scipio just waited. When Riccio made doubly sure that Prosper forgave him and then left just so he didn't have to look at Prosper, Scipio just smiled.

Bo was the one he worried about. The youngest didn't seem like he wanted to leave, but Prosper told Bo he'd be alright. Bo hesitated but eventually left to catch up with Hornet at the Thief Lord. Prosper knew where the shop was and so he was okay with Bo going there. As overprotective as ever.

Scipio stood up as Bo left the house. He walked over to Prosper and stood beside him, watching Bo run off. Standing on the front step was Prosper, looking slightly like a lost puppy. He had no one to help today.

"Scipio...," Prosper asked after a moment of silence, "why aren't you going to the shop today too?"

"Because, silly, I'm spending my day with you," Scipio replied, pulling something from his pocket.

"Oh great. And what does the almighty lord have in store for me today?" Prosper asked with a little laugh and a smile. Scipio skillfully blindfolded Prosper before the boy could argue and then caught his hands before he could rip it off.

"Leave it alone," he ordered lightly. "I've got a surprise for you. Don't worry, I'll take the back way so no one will see you so off guard."

Prosper pouted as though insulted at the idea that he would get upset over that. Scipio chuckled and took Prosper's hand in both of his own.

"Come on!" Scipio smiled, holding the hand with only one and leading the blindfolded teen through the back alley's of Venice.

Prosper could feel the cobblestone under his feet and the way the air became colder as they got further into the mass of alleys. He was sure Scipio knew his way, though, so he wasn't worried. He did wonder where they were going, though. It had been a while since he'd heard anyone else talking, except a woman yelling at her husband with her back window open.

Prosper could even tell Scipio was excited by the speed of his steps and the way his hand gripped Prosper's. He couldn't have been nearly as excited as Prosper, who was excited just at the fact that Scipio was holding his hand like it was precious.

"We're here," Scipio finally announced, bringing them to a stop and opening a door. It creaked a welcome and Scipio led Prosper into the building, making sure he didn't trip. The door creaked again and Prosper heard it click... or crack, shut.

Scipio's hand left his but he felt those hands trace the blindfold delicately back from Prosper's eyes to the tie. Prosper shivered at the sensual idea it brought to mind. The blindfold loosened and Scipio pulled it away, letting it slide like velvet over Prosper's face.

The building was dark and yet welcoming. Prosper couldn't see anything in the darkness, though. He became aware of the fact that Scipio was no longer right behind him. Then a light set off, clicks sounded, and a thud. Like magic, lights turned on all around the room.

Prosper didn't need all the light to notice where he was. He knew this place as soon as the first flash of light lit it up. Everything was so familiar but it felt like a faraway dream.

"The Stella!" Prosper breathed out in awe, a smile spreading across his face, gracing his lips. Scipio smiled lovingly behind him. He loved being able to make him smile like that. It made him beautiful.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Prosper made his way around the pews to where he could see the place they used to sleep. There was nothing left of their former lives, all cleaned out by the police or by themselves, but Prosper could remember it all clearly. The smell of Hornet's books when they got damp in the night and morning air. The clicking of Mosca's tools as he worked on the projector. The squeaks and ruffling noise Riccio's stuffed animals made when he moved in his sleep. And...

Prosper moved to sit in an old theater seat.

And the window where it all began. Prosper had been sitting right here, unable to sleep. He'd been wondering about Scipio and couldn't get the thief lord out of his head. Then a noise caught his attention and he watched as Scipio gracefully slipped in the window and fell to the stage, all silent like an old movie.

The thief lord had dropped right into the center of the stage where moonlight poured in from three different windows. The black bird mask was taken off, releasing Scipio's hair. It fell like magic, in slow motion, to frame his face. That's when he turned his face to the moonlight, eyes closed and smiling.

Basking in the dull glow, he looked like a night angel, pale and yet beautiful. He was one of the many magical beings that inhabited Venice. It was then that Prosper fell. Prosper knew he was in love with Scipio before Scipio even knew Prosper was awake that night.

"Prop?" Scipio's voice brought Prosper out of his memory. He looked at Scipio with a reverent smile.

Now that Prosper knew the truth, perhaps Scipio loved the moonlight because he'd never been able to bask in the sun. The night was the place where his father couldn't find him and control him. It was the place where he was free. That's why Scipio pretended to be someone he wasn't after dark.

"You okay?" Scipio asked, wondering why Prosper had such an oddly out of it stare on his face, as though he wasn't even looking at Scipio.

"Yea." Prosper's eyes came back to the present. He stood from the chair and walked to the stage. "You know what?"

"What?" Scipio asked, joining him on stage. They both looked up at the curtains and the mechanism that made them work.

"I never imagined my life would change and gain so many wonderful, strange memories... in a place like this. My mother always told me Venice was full of magic but I guess... I never really believed her until I got here." Prosper turned his head and smiled at Scipio. A simple smile that Scipio couldn't see through.

"Hm?" Scipio asked, wanting Prosper to continue so he could try to figure out what the younger was thinking.

"Well she told me Venice had magical creatures that watched over the city. She told us about the merry-go-round, but only Bo remembered it. She said wonderful things happened in Venice... like her meeting dad... and the artists that lived here. She said it was inspirational," Prosper ran his hands over the old curtains.

"It is, but so are you, Prop," Scipio stood so close to Prosper that Prosper could nearly feel his body heat... even through both their jackets. Prosper was back to using his old one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prosper asked, skeptical that he was inspirational at all. Scipio touched his shoulder and Prosper closed his eyes. Scipio was so close to him now. So close and yet there was such a barrier between them... A barrier that Prosper, himself, had put up.

When Scipio leaned his head forward and began to speak, Prosper didn't hear what he said. All he knew was Scipio's breath was on his ear and his heart burst into life, making him jump. The sudden movement ripped the curtains from their rod and the two teenagers were cast into a world that was completely red.

"Scip? Are you... okay?" Prosper asked, taking a deep breath and trying to control himself. He turned around to try and find Scipio in the mass of fabric, but hands grabbed him around the neck and waist, pulling him into another's arms.

Prosper's mind didn't even have time to register that Scipio was the only one around before Scipio was kissing Prosper. It was a short kiss because it was just a lip to lip kiss, nothing in between, but it was still a kiss.

"You're inspirational, Prosper." Scipio's words were like a spell over the already shocked Prosper. He listened, eyes hazy and world blocked out by red that even covered most of Scipio from view. "Until you came, I was happy just being the thief lord, but you made me want to stop lying. I wanted to tell everyone the truth, but I was afraid. Afraid that they'd leave me... that _you'd _leave me. Until you got here, I put up with my father's will and ignored the fact that I hated that house so much. After meeting you, I realized I didn't want that life. I wanted something better. I wanted someone to love me and for me to love, and I found that love... in you, Prop."

It was like Venice had taken over everything. It planted such romantic words into Scipio's mind and allowed them to slip through Scipio's lips and into Prosper's mind like music, soft and sweet. Scipio was barely talking above a whisper but as far as Prosper was concerned, Scipio could have been yelling. He could hear him loud and clear.

"Scip...," Prosper began, making eye contact with the older male. Scipio's eyes revealed how nervous and worried he was about the situation. Prosper blinked and took a deep breath. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The closing and opening of Scipio's eyes, the way his lips parted for air, the shifting look in his eyes, the rise and fall of the thief lord's chest against Prosper's.

Then they were kissing, moving like a movie, slowed down and graceful. They were clumsy newcomers to the art of kissing but somehow it all flowed together and it felt right.

Then Prosper's hand, holding him up, slipped on the velvety curtains and time sped up to normal time. They fell back onto the stage, Scipio on top of Prosper and both groaning and wondering what had happened to end their movie moment.

Silence surrounded them, leaving only their breathing. Neither spoke until Prosper felt Scipio's breathing become erratic. Then he heard Scipio's voice, full and mature. He was laughing and Prosper couldn't help but laugh with him.

They laid under the curtains like that until it got too hot and filled with their breath to stay under it. Coming out, they looked like they'd done more than kiss but one step into the morning air would fix that.

They looked at each other and laughed at how they looked. Scipio stood and offered a hand to Prosper. Prosper's hand, once again, slipped perfectly into Scipio's hand and he was lifted up to eye level with the thief lord.

"You're inspirational too," Prosper noted as they left the Stella.

"Hm?" Scipio asked, looking over at him. "How so?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Prosper shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Scipio smiled and chuckled lightly. He intertwined their fingers and kissed Prosper on the cheek.

"How easily you forget... Nothing is safe from the thief lord," he whispered into Prosper's ear. It was like a devilish little threat, a joke, and a foreshadowing just between the two of them. Prosper laughed, not because he knew what the joke promised, but because Scipio's breath on his ear tickled. He squeezed Scipio's hand and lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Stop it. That tickles."

Oh, Bo would never believe it... Nor would any of the others except Riccio. But Scipio didn't mind, because Prosper was now truly back to the way he was before. The smile on his face was proof enough that Scipio had erased a good portion of his boyfriend's worries. And that, by itself, was enough for him.


End file.
